Finally Free
by kaffeogte
Summary: Erwin is gone and so is Levi's will to move on. With the help/supervision of others, he survives, but not thrives, to see the day of humanity's freedom. With everyone busy, he decides it's time he finally made someone very dear to him an important visit. General Trigger Warning Eruri ErwinxLevi Short One-Shot


It was all over. The world was free from the titans. Hanji had found a way to finally stop their birth and the soldiers obliterated the few that remained. The walls were open and people could freely roam the world once more. On that day, the skies were clear with a light breeze; the weather was perfect on that spring day.

Levi had held on for so long. When Erwin had died, Levi had died with him… Just not physically. His eyes were always dark and unfocused, Levi disassociated almost constantly, his expression grim. He no longer ate or slept as he should, his tea set was gathering dust, the expensive teas have gone stale. He no longer knew how to take care of himself, let alone function. Therefore, the soldiers all paid special attention to him, guarding him from himself, after it had became clear that Levi had become a hazard to himself. The first time he tried to kill himself, he was atop Wall Maria and had stepped off it. Eren had seen it from afar and was barely able to rescue Levi in time. Levi was able to convince everyone he'd fainted from the intense heat of the day. The second time was from starvation and dehydration. Levi had locked himself away, refusing to do anything- including drink or eat. On the fourth day, Hanji broke into Levi's room after hearing he hadn't been accepting any nourishment and made him drink and eat. Already by then, he'd been beginning to be watched by the other recruits who were concerned over their commander, but what finally had convinced everyone something had to be done about this after the third event. Levi was found with a blade, positioned to impale himself, in the weapon storage room. He had long since ran out excuses over his unhealthy actions that had been piling up; everyone knew what Levi has been trying to do by now.

Nobody was watching him now. They were all off celebrating or preparing to move into the world outside the walls. Levi was left alone, free to do as he wished without a single pair of eyes watching his every move. He wasn't happy about humanity's newfound freedom, nothing on Earth could make him feel that way again, but he knew exactly what he was going to do now that they were all free.

Levi stood in front of his room's dirty mirror, actually caring about and fixing his appearance for the first time in about a year. He put on his best clothing and exited the vacant, stone building. The reason for Levi all of a sudden caring about his looks again was that he had an important visit to make. He got on a horse and galloped through the woodland and out of one of the many opened gates. It felt odd to see so many people outside, and the outside seemed even stranger without the titans- not like Levi cared.

He traveled to the oceanside. It was an area he'd been to once before, when Erwin was still alive, when one of their expeditions was going well enough for actual travel. It had cliffs that were blanketed with white wildflowers, swaying in the light wind. The sky was still clear besides a fluffy white cloud or two, lazily traveling by the sun. Levi let his horse loose and walked up the cliff. He sat on the edge of the cliff, picking a few flowers, rolling the thin stems between his fingers and picking their petals to watch the wind take them into the air with the bluebirds that sang and flew about the tranquil scene. With everyone safe and his final mission finally fulfilled, Levi could almost feel calm as well.

The sun was beginning to set, the sky just beginning to turn into its beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows, shedding its last rays of light for the day. Levi watched the sun near the horizon carefully, and just when it was almost engulfed by the ocean, Levi stood. He looked around him, to both check for any possible people (there were none, thankfully) and to look at the scenery one last time. He looked back at the ocean, the dark night sky just beginning to greet the land as the sun sunk lower.

With the last few moments of the spectacular light of the sunset, Levi said, "I'm on my way, Erwin," and stepped off the white cliff. Beautiful colours flashed in his sight and suddenly he was embraced by the cold water that pulled him further down into its darkness; Levi didn't fight against it in the slightest. He'd waited for this moment for a long time, for his last breath to finally leave his lungs, for his heart to beat for the last time. The ocean soon filled his lungs, stinging his throat as it drowned him. It was such a wonderful feeling.

Feeling arms wrap around him, being pulled to someone's chest, Levi opened his eyes. He looked up and his eyes met Erwin's crystal blue eyes that'd he'd missed so much for so long. "Welcome home, Levi," Erwin smiled, "I've missed you."


End file.
